


When It Snows

by shutterbug



Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Music, Piano, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutterbug/pseuds/shutterbug
Summary: When it snows, Jane plays the piano.
Relationships: Jane Cobden/Edmund Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	When It Snows

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by @le-chat-sur-mars here (https://shutterbug-12.tumblr.com/post/189918760031/send-me-characters-and-a-letter-and-ill-write), who asked for: “When it rains/snows/storms, Jane Cobden.”
> 
> Here you are, lovely. Thanks so much for the prompt! I really appreciate it, and I hope y’all enjoy. :)

When it snows, Jane plays the piano. 

A cup of spiced black tea rests on the polished cover of the instrument. Steam rises in hazy curls and disappears, like the notes that fade into the air, the carpet, the curtains. 

Beyond the curtains, snow drifts down from the sky. It sticks to tree limbs and covers the street. Flakes dance with each other as they fall, then join their frozen brethren on the cold earth. 

She translates their dance into cheerful chords that match her mood. She closes her eyes as she plays. Deep breaths flow into her chest with ease. Her shoulders droop with relaxation as her breaths pass out of her. 

Then she stops and smiles with happy excitement when she hears his soft knock at the door. 


End file.
